labyrinththegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Labyrinth Origin Changelog
This page is a collection of currently available game changes and updates. December 8th 2014 Improvements - Completely redone stone textures. - Completely redone natural man-made surface textures. - Added depth to HOTF levels. - Further optimised all levels. - Improved lighting across all levels. - Reduced resource strain in HOTF levels. - Redid flooring in HOTF levels. - Improved quality of 60+ game assets. - Improved layout of cavernous levels. - Improved flooring across all levels. There is now more variation. Fixes - Fixed materials showing up black when being affected by a shadow falloff. December 1st 2014 Improvements - Improved and optimised terrain meshes to remove unnecessary polygons and removed redundant shadow casting. - Improved collisions on several flooring sets. - Improved atmosphere in TCOR levels. Fixes - Fixed collisions on large stone pillars. - Fixed clipping on several entrances and archways. - Fixed lighting rendering incorrectly in the SOTG and GOTD levels. Miscellaneous - Created official art assets for use on game menus, loading screens and promotional materials. - Continuing to prepare the current build for closed test on the 15th. - Reimplemented TCOR_06, creating a new ending location for the game. November 24th 2014 Improvements - Corrected several more asset placement issues with "core" level assets. - Further revised wooden structures for added realism. - Improved collision boxes across all levels. - Improved DOF effects. Miscellaneous - Added chromatic aberration. - Added sweat to screen while exposed to warm atmospheres. - Added several lens effects such as water splashes when walking through waterfalls. - Added on-screen location names when entering locations. Content - The Labyrinth is Growing! Several post-launch developed areas are now being developed to be part of the main launch version. - A new Dimension has been discovered... though the entrances to this mysterious domain have all disappeared. They were last seen late October... maybe they'll appear again next year! - The mystery of the Labyrinth has deepened... literally and figuratively... phasing is now a feature. November 17th 2014 Improvements - Continued to expand variation of level population assets in all levels. - Re-reworked lighting in several areas for better visual effect and atmosphere. Reduced intensity of various light sources. - Corrected several UV map issues on "core" level assets. - Revised wooden structures. Wooden objects now have a greater variation and larger structures have new, more aesthetically pleasing appearances. Miscellaneous - Another stage of testing has begun on the game to discover issues. - Removed all heightmaps from materials that used them for depth due to a bug that warps them. November 10th 2014 Improvements - Continued to expand variation of level population assets in all levels. - Further optimised culling volumes to allow for greater flexibility with level quality and framerate. - Reworked lighting in several areas for better visual effect and atmosphere. - Added several new normal maps to objects following a review of resource management. - Increased sizes of several textures and accompanying normal maps following a review of resource management. - Improved the quality of level population such as brambles, both large and small, for better quality. Miscellaneous - Reworked several levels to create a more unique layout. For example, levels 02 and 04 of the Cavern of Immolation - as they are in the same location - are now redesigned to have to distinct appearances. - Fixed several clipping issues in TCOI levels. - Design has begun on several post-launch areas (when time permits of course). October 27th through November 3rd 2014 Improvements - Added several new environment and population meshes to core levels. - Reworked lighting in core levels. - Added visual effects to level entrances and exits. This helps to define and communicate level progression. Miscellaneous - Core levels have been completely overhauled and redesigned and are almost complete. Levels now feature a wide variety of visual elements not present in the last version. This has taken the most time to develop since the last update. September 29th through 20th October 2014 Fixes - Further corrected incorrect placement of walls in core levels. - Fixed collisions on certain objects extending past normal bounds when the parent mesh was scaled (... again). - Corrected player start actor placement in later core levels (... again). - Fixed hazardous asset placement in core levels that would weld the player character in place, unable to move. - Fixed a normal map issue in core levels 07 through 12. solid object. - Fixed footsteps not playing on certain terrain meshes and items (... again). - Fixed pots not emitting audio when they make contact with another Improvements - Revised root meshes and improved texture quality. - Optimised HOTF levels further. - Optimised core levels further to increase frame rate by 3-7 fps in larger areas. - Revised dynamic VFX and removed instances where the effect did not achieve desired impact. This helps to better stabilize framerates. - Added more plantlife to the game for greater atmosphere. - Created a wider array of rock meshes (yet to be implemented). - Audio is cleaner and more polished. - Revised level layouts for better flow. Miscellaneous - Prototyping a map system. - Prototyping an experience system. - Prototyping a new minimalistic UI for displaying level/area names. - Prototyping new death mechanics. - Revising final TCOR. - Revising how foliage is displayed and handled in-game. Lore - Finalised each levels history and current function. - Story is finalised. - Script is in progress and is currently a tentative inclusion for game next year. - The Halloween event now has a story and separate realm to explore. Expected Q4 2015. September 22nd 2014 Fixes - Corrected incorrect placement of certain labyrinth walls in core levels. - Added certain wall base meshes to walls that were missing them in core levels. - Corrected a large quantity of floor tiles that were incorrectly aligned. - Fixed an issue that allowed certain particle effects to draw before they were used. - Replaced walls that were deleted by an editor malfunction. - Realigned several kismet controlled walls that were de-aligned by an engine malfunction. - Fixed collisions on certain objects extending past normal bounds when the parent mesh was scaled. - Corrected player start actor placement on several levels. - Corrected mushroom meshes where a single poly was inadvertently deleted. Improvements - Added more light sources to levels where it was difficult to read where was accessible due to poor light conditions. - Further improved visibility of water. - Created a collision and non-collision version of several meshes to allow for greater flexibility in level design and flow. - Added more aesthetic meshes to all levels. - Improved placement of certain meshes to remove gaps in geometry. - Fixed footsteps not playing on certain terrain meshes. September 15th 2014 Improvements - Increased overall frame rates across all levels. - Removed excess polygons from several new meshes that had not yet been optimised. - Optimised particle effects where numerous instances of the emitter exist. - Improved culling volumes to work on a per-level basis for a smoother and more enjoyable experience. - Corrected terrain meshes on core levels 07 to 12. Content - The last piece of environmental content is being developed. Upon completion of this content, all levels will be developed to pre-alpha quality. This content is comprised of 6 levels of varying sizes and make up half of the actual labyrinth itself. - Removed all placeholder walls and replaced them with new wall meshes on core levels 07 to 12. - Populated core levels 07 to 12. September 8th 2014 Improvements - Increased texture quality on several pieces of foliage. - Added animated effect to bioluminescent mushrooms. - Improved foliage shadowing. - Improved spooky, spooky skeletons. - Removed excessive polygons from mushroom meshes. - Improved visibility of waterfalls. - Added sound effects to skull physics objects. Updates - Improved and increased variations of pots, sacks and walls. - Added new static meshes for pots. - Added water streams to several water based levels such as HOTF_04. - Added atmospheric audio to all TCOR levels. - Added several more environmental meshes to TCOI levels for aesthetics. - Completed TCOR_05 and 06. - Completed TCOI_04. - Added more algae. - Frogs! - Added bats... again... - Added wooden dock to TCOP_01 for smoother level flow. September 1st 2014 Fixes - Fixed an issue where player would become grounded in the floor while walking thorough cavern of immolation level 03. - Fixed a collision issue on several cavern of resonance levels. Wall meshes had incorrect collision applied following updating of mesh last week. Fixes - Fixed lighting incorrect lighting on certain foliage actors. - Fixed light map issue on certain terrain meshes. - Reworked lighting to be more realistic. Updates - Reworked textures on cavern of resonance ruin walls. Textures now have a higher quality and are more defined. - Added several new variations of ruin walls to improve feel and aesthetics. - Improved texture quality on all stone assets, especially that which is used for larger objects. Development - Added environmental particle effects. - Preliminary development on the first 5 cavern of resonance levels has been completed. - Added several new population meshes to all levels. - Replaced and reworked over 20 textures to improve quality. - Linked all currently developed levels together and added start/exit zones as required. - Improved feel of cavern of resonance levels by adding new meshes, sub zones and structures. Category:Development